1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to networked computer systems and more particularly to an architecture for live video streaming.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Applications such as live video distribution over the Internet can utilize a substantial amount of computing resources, and this requirement increases with the number of users. Large-scale content providers have traditionally favored server architectures that utilize a small number of high-powered computing systems to handle these video streaming tasks. First, using high-performance computers allows content providers to meet their needs with the fewest number of physical machines, thus keeping the managing, engineering, and maintenance resources to a minimum. Second, using a small number of high-performance machines enables companies to avoid the complexities associated with distributing software over a high number of systems. As a result, companies tend to choose to invest in faster and faster computers with huge amounts of memory and multiple Gigabit-plus network ports.
Despite these advantages, use of the highest performance computing technology can be prohibitively expensive for many entities. In addition to the high cost of the computers themselves, these high performance systems consume substantial power and produce significant amounts of heat, often requiring advanced cooling systems. These factors can add substantially to the cost and maintenance of the servers. Therefore, a low power, low cost system for high-bandwidth streaming is desirable.